Sonic the Hedgehog: Out of Character
by Dragonlord1157
Summary: When an author gets bored...


Hey guys, I decided to start up a new story series that is not a continuation of anything else I have done. I have now created a story where the characters can act out of character as much as is needed. Note: That is the purpose of the story, everyone is supposed to act out of character. There may be some moments where I try to have them act as they are portrayed, but they may be few and far between. I hope you enjoy the first installment.

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters, items, and etc. Disney owns the Hunchback of Notre Dame and Frollo's awesomeness.

* * *

Shadow was sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace in a castle that had appeared on the space colony ARK after a big flash of light brought it there. Shadow soon claimed it as his own and banished all from ever coming to the castle except for those he invited over. He then sat up and scooched the chair away and walked back to the crackling and merry fireplace that was alive with fire. He crossed his arms behind his back and grasped his right hand with the left and began to sing with his head pointed to the sky. As he walked slowly towards the fireplace, he began to sing, "Beata Maria, you know I am an awesome hedgehog and better than the un-ultimate lifeforms down below." He then walked away as he gestured with his hands pointed downwards as he continued with song. "So tell me Maria, why I feel regret, why your happy eyes still haunt me so..." He then was back at the fire place due to teleporting there and the fire roared to life even higher and hotter as he sang. "As they burn like FIRE! Dark FIRE! Hot FIRE! This FIRE that burns in my immortal self." He then began to hallucinate Maria in the fire made of the very flames that he stood in front of. She looked like she did before she was shot by a G.U.N. soldier. As he expressed in song what happened, he saw the scenes play out in the fire. "Your eyes were so full of hope before you were shot," He then turned his back to the fire and asked his deceased friend in his song of desperation, "so why Maria, why do I work for those that destroyed you?" Then with anger he rose a fist holding his G.U.N. I.D. card. He then yelled/sung, "I must DESTROY G.U.N.! Or else let myself be all alone..." He then threw the i.d. card in and sang, "Or else G.U.N. will BURN!" He shook his hand form the heat that had seared it slightly as he slowly faced away form the fire and sung in a low tone, "May you have mercy on them, may you have mercy on me..." He faced a wall and knelt down on his knees and had his hands balled up into fists that held against the wall as he then yelled aloud as he stretched his back cakcwards and then flung himself forwards and fell unconscious on the ground. When he woke up, he went back to his fireplace and heard a knock on the door. He turned and breathed heavily through his mouth out of shock and saw a guard open the door and said to him timidly, "Shadow, the G.U.N. agency needs you..."  
Shadow's face then transformed into one of anger and he scowled at the guard and yelled at him, "GET OUT YOU IDIOT!" The guard silently complied and closed the door behind him. He then said to himself, "Seriously, why do I work for the people who killed my only friend fifty years ago? It makes no logical sense..." Shadow scooted the chair back into place and sat down in front of the fire and enjoyed its warmth as he contemplated what he had done with his life he then cried with tears pouring from his eyes, "I mi-i-ss you!" He said still crying. He then cried loudly until he fell asleep.

* * *

Tails had just finished a wonderful achievement of breeding the most beautiful flower in the world and yelled excitedly, "YESH! Now I shall give this lovely wuvely flower to the most be-autiful girl in the world, Cream! Yes, we shall be wed the next morning! I shall give up my life of science and logic in trade for her needs! We can have fifty-two chaos in the house and then train them to take over the world and make the world filled with candy, flowers, and love! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic then zoomed up next to him and said, "You are no longer my best friend, my new best friend is E-123 Omega!" Sonic then sped away saying, "Woop, woop woop woop,woop!" Tails then came to his senses and in a moment of self-reflection said, "Have I truly been a friend to Sonic, or have I hindered him, wasting his rings, 1-ups, and chili dogs he gave to me? Has all of his actions been out of pity? I can no longer rely on my glorious science!" He then spun his tails and sped away leaving a trail of tears that soon became a river that was named: The river that was cried.

* * *

Knuckles was guarding the master emerald and said to it, "Hurr, great and all powerful shiny thingy, you are the most pow-erful thing the the whole, entire, world. SO GIVE ME GRAPES 'CAUSE I LOVE THEM!" But Rouge snuck up behind the emerald and took it and flew off with it. Knuckles said, "Huh? Where did the shiny thing go? Oh well, i'm gonna go punch stuff!" He then ran off in and ran into fifty trees on his way and jumped off the island and fell face first into the concrete down below. Knuckles got up and began to punch everything in sight. He had fun that day but was banned from the city ever since.

* * *

Omega went out one day and destroyed everything. The end.

* * *

All right, that is the end. I was bored and came up with this, as you can tell the stories may be good, bad, portraying how some people think of the

characters, and other stuff. And good news,An evil doctor/scientist won't appear in this story. Have a good and in character day, Dragonlord1157


End file.
